Wonder Woman VS Shadow the Hedgehog
Wonder Woman VS Shadow the Hedgehog is the first episode of Triforce54's One Minute Melees. Interlude Cues: Guilty Gear XRD REVELATOR - Sky Should Be High Boss Theme Remix 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR 1''' '''MINUTE MELEE Melee The scene opens in space. There is a complete silence, with a peaceful calm enveloping it all. Suddenly... Shadow: CONTROL! There is a blinding flash of golden light, and as it dissapears, Shadow is in its place. He falls to Earth below. A few days later... Cues: Sonic 06 - Crisis City Act Shadow is shown flying across the Earth aimlessly. Shadow: (Thinking) Darn it, my Chaos Control must've transported me to this strange dimension. Perhaps it is Blaze's? Scourge's? Somewhere else? I don't even know. I just hope that Chris, Sonic, and the others made it out in time... Suddenly, a green flash of light is seen. Shadow: What the-? A green flash? Could it be? Shadow flies down to where the flash was, revealing it to be the green Chaos Emerald on a pedestal in a medium sized temple, standing on a floating island. Shadow: Perfect. Shadow levitates over to the Chaos Emerald, but then stops in shock. He then flies out of the way, with a tiara flying past. Shadow: Who goes there?! Cues: Sword Art Online - We Have To Defeat It Wonder Woman (in her DCEU costume) flies up to Shadow and catches her tiara as it comes back. Wonder Woman: You there, who are you and what is your business? Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate lifeform. I have come to this place with the intention of collecting this Chaos Emerald. Wonder Woman: Well well well, another being with the intention of robbing this jewel. Shadow: What? Wonder Woman draws out her sword and points it at Shadow. Wonder Woman: Let me be clear: I am the guardian of this gem and will guard it with my life. Unlike the others who had evil intents you will be the given the option to stand down or bite the dust. Shadow hesitates, and then gathers energy in his clenched fists. Shadow: I won't back down. That Chaos Emerald is mine! Wonder Woman: Then I am sorry. With incredible speed, Wonder Woman flies forward at Shadow and cuts at him, apparently slicing him into a million pieces. Wonder Woman: But no one will touch the gem. Shadow: Too late. Wonder Woman: What?! Cues: OMM OST - Clashing Egos Shadow teleports behind Wonder Woman and kicks her downwards. He then teleports to the Chaos Emerald and picks it up. Wonder Woman flies back up and gets into a battle stance. Wonder Woman: You'll pay dearly for that. I will not lose! Shadow: There's a first time for everything, Gal Gadot. LIVE AND LET DIE ENGAGE! Shadow and Diana fly at each other, a huge sound wave emanating from the clash. Both combatants then trade punches while flying upwards. Wonder Woman: I got you now! Wonder Woman pulls out her sword and slashes at Shadow quickly. Shadow retaliates by throwing a Chaos Spear at her, but Diana pulls out her shield and blocks the attack. Diana continues to slash and jab at Shadow, until he teleports away. Wonder Woman: Where are you?! Shadow: Up above! Shadow axe kicks Wonder Woman's head, making her feel obvious pain. He then shoots blasts of Chaos Energy at Diana until she blocks them with her shield. She flies forward at Shadow, but he ducks down and kicks her shield away. Shadow pulls out the Chaos Emerald. Shadow: Chaos Control! Time freezes completely, compelling Shadow to punch Diana's sword away. He then sends the Spear of Light at her, hitting her multiple times. Time unfreezes and Wonder Woman falls down to the ground. Shadow flies down the greet her while charging up a Chaos Blast. Shadow: Time to end this! Wonder Woman suddenly regains consciousness and pulls out the Lasso of Truth, whipping it towards Shadow and wrapping it around him. She pulls him towards her, and then uppercuts him. Shadow flies across the country, with Wonder Woman not far behind. Wonder Woman: One last hit! Shadow suddenly brings out all the Chaos Emeralds, enveloping him in a cocoon of light. Super Shadow takes his place. Shadow: NOT TODAY! Shadow releases a huge beam of energy at Wonder Woman, who attempts to block it with her bracelets. Wonder Woman: Too much... Wonder Woman then removes her bracelets, causing her eyes and body to glow blue. She rushes at Shadow with all of her strength and power. Shadow in turn removes his Inhibitor Rings and flies at Wonder Woman with a tremendous charge of Chaos Energy. Wonder Woman: HYYYYYAAAA!!! Shadow: ARRRGGGHHH!!! The two titanic beings collide, creating a giant energy filled explosion that rocks the world with power. K.O! Super Shadow falls to the ground, reverting back into regular Shadow. Wonder Woman puts her Bracelets of Submission back on and grabs the green Chaos Emerald off the ground. Shadow: Ugh, not again. Wonder Woman: I told you I would teach you a lesson. Shadow: Look, lady, I need that emerald. Without it, I can't go back home. Wonder Woman: Likely story. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go put this back- Suddenly, Silver the Hedgehog flies out of a portal and grabs the Chaos Emerald straight out of Wonder Woman's hand, and flies into another portal. Wonder Woman's eyes widen in surprise. Wonder Woman: What?! Where did it go?!?! Shadow: Ugh, screw you Silver... Wonder Woman: I need to remember to never tell Barry about this... Results Cues: Batman v Superman - Is She With You? Announcer: The winner is ... Wonder Woman! Trivia *This battle commemorates Shadow VS Vegeta (One Minute Melee). *This battle takes place after the series finale of Sonic X, providing a fan explanation for what happened to Shadow. Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:Characters with SuperSpeed Category:One Minute Melees with Music